


primo quarto

by berskur



Series: fly me to the moon [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berskur/pseuds/berskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Se la luna ti ama che cosa ti importa se le stelle si eclissano..?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>If the moon loves you, then what does it matter if the stars fade away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You know when you anticipate something and you think you are ready for it, but when it happens, it hits you harder than anything?

That was Ren, at this very moment.

It had been a couple of weeks since they last met. Texting and teasing was part of Ren's routine, but nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared him for that. Seeing someone in person was exhilarating, which was his case when he encountered the moonlight blue orbs once again.

Masato was standing far away from him with a circle of seemingly important people. Camus was obviously by his side and was the one talking to the guests the most. The dark haired one was sipping in his champagne, elegantly replying with a proud smile. The collection was released today, and Nuphar decided to throw a party to celebrate it. From the looks of it, everyone in the room was beyond pleased, and Ren could imagine how relieving and important it was for Masato.

As if from the script of a movie, Masato, accidentally deviating his sight from the circle, locked with Ren's bright eyes, who was (unwillingly) gazing at him from the bar. He gave a discreet smile and excused himself from the group, leaving the responsibility to Camus.

At every step he took, Ren's heart beat with anxiety, but he knew he had to put up a facade to hide his excitement. Masato walked by his side and asked the bartender for another glass of champagne.

Ren turned to him and smirked. “Have I met you before?” He asked teasingly, scanning Masato's flawless outfit and settling back to his eyes.

Thanking the bartender, he took the glass and replied, “I don't know. There are pictures of you all over the room wearing the clothes of my brand.” Then sipped. “Maybe it's just pure coincidence.”

The ginger laughed and placed his hand on top of the other's wrist, pausing just to gaze at the other's presence. “Hey.”

Blushing quite faintly, Masato turned his head and met his eyes. “Hey.”

“Seems like you got some nice feedback.”

“Yeah.”

“Congratulations. The collection looked amazing.”

“Thank you, Jinguji,” Masato said in pure honesty. He drank a little more and recalled his previous conversation. “Some brands have their eyes on you, too.” 

The other couldn't help but smirk and scoot closer to Masato. “Are you jealous, Hijirikawa?”

Masato tried to keep his unfazed expression. Albeit a little true, he wouldn't want Ren to bask in the glory. “I don't need to be jealous when someone has his own eyes on me the entire time, do I?”

Ren only laughed at how confident Masato seemed to be. He, then, eyed his manager, surrounded by some key figures. As much as Ren would have liked to stay, he knew he couldn't lose the opportunity. Looking back at Masato, he tugged him closer and whispered, “Room 143 at the Four Seasons, after the party. Can you do it?”

Masato only had some time to think before Ren murmured, “I miss your tight ass.”

Before things could get worse, Masato replied, “You're unbelievable.” And Ren knew he meant he would be there, so he just winked and walked away.

***

Ren didn't even have time to remove his suit and put on a robe before he heard a knock. And it wasn't followed by “room service”. Well, that was fast.

He quickly took his blazer off, undid his tie and opened the first buttons of his shirt, then walked to the door to open it, giving his signature smile.

Masato looked at him and hid a smile by lowering his head and passing by Ren.

“How was the rest of the event, Hijirikawa?” Ren eye-scanned him from bottom to top, noticing how he slowly and seductively he undid his own tie. There was no business between them behind closed doors.

Messing up his hair, Masato met the model halfway. “Tiring, stressful... Good?” He voiced as his hands, almost automatically, unbuttoned the rest of Ren's shirt.

Ren's eyes followed his actions, keeping his erratic excitement at bay. He brought his own hands to encompass Masato's, preventing him to go further and looked at his quite sleepy expression. “We have all night,” he murmured and planted a quick kiss on his lips. “Go lie on the bed, underwear-only and face-down.”

Masato cocked an eyebrow, but still complied – too tired to ask. What Ren didn't expect was how his date (he had taken the liberty to call it as such) could tease with just removing clothes. The blazer, the shirt, the belt... and the pants. Ren's eyes were definitely glued to Masato, taking in everything. As time went by, the thought of Masato being indirectly his boss faded together with his garments. Well, needless to say that his own pants were now a little too tight.

But he had something else in mind, for now.

Waltzing towards the large bed, one thing could stand out amidst the white sheets. Masato's black underwear was definitely fit – really fit – to his ass. What a day to be alive. Ren ran his hands on the back of the other's pale thighs, fingertips finding their way under Masato's undergarment to finally grab what's important. A yelp escaped Masato, and Ren bit down his lip at how endearing it was.

“ _Shh_ ,” the model silenced him gently, as he removed his hands and climbed, kneeling between his hips.

“What are you doing?” Masato uncovered his face out of the pillow, frowning but not exactly discontent.

“Can you just, for _one_ holy second, trust me?” The ginger sighed, running his hands slowly over the planes of Masato's back.

In response, he just hummed and buried his head again against the pillow.

Ren's palms reached for his shoulders, now kneading the hard muscle. “Does it hurt? You're tense.”

“It's good,” Masato muttered almost inaudibly, keeping his eyes shut and enjoying the smooth feeling.

Ren's knuckles, then, massaged the area by his spine, slowly and gently. Taking advantage of how Masato seemed relaxed now, he asked, “What time do you have to go back tomorrow?”

“Are you telling me to stay the night?”

Sharp as always.

Ren dipped his head close to Masato's, approaching his ear. “Do you not want to?”

He didn't miss Masato's eyebrows furrowing. “I have a meeting at noon at the office.”

Ren hummed, smiling against Masato's cheek. “Great.” His hands continued to feel every inch of Masato's back, feeling how his muscles relaxed under the pads of his fingers and of his palms.

Minutes weaved other minutes, but the time stood still for Ren. Nothing aside from the room (or the bed) mattered.

“Do you––”The rest of Ren's sentence died as his eyes met Masato's sleeping face. His expression was relaxed and his breathing was calm, something so angelical that waking him up would probably be illegal. Ren smiled and drew back his hands, even if Masato's back unconsciously shifted as if seeking for them.

As he got up to remove his belt, he realized that even if they had slept together once, he didn't want Masato to think he had taken advantage of him during the night. He resorted to keeping his clothes on and lying back on the bed quietly. Pulling the plush blanket from the end of the bed, he covered Masato's naked body.

His mind started to wander further, asking himself why and how everything happened, why couldn't he treat Masato as all the hook-ups he had had, why didn't he just get on with the sex instead of offering a massage, why did he _care_ so much.

Sewing words of love together was easy – you didn't have to mean them. He lost count of the amount of times he had exchanged them with his partners, obviously being one-sided. But when seeing Masato, he didn't want to talk about love. He didn't _love_ Masato. He couldn't.

Then why was he there, now? Why did he feel as if he were tied to him? The work was definitely one reason, but there was more.

In Ren's eyes, if he loved Masato, they would be fucking at this moment. If he loved Masato, he would be telling him that.

But in Ren's eyes, he could only see the reflection of the other's sleeping expression.

But in Ren's eyes, his sight became darker and darker, falling asleep to the thought of how Masato didn't deserve those foolish words.

***

Masato woke up to a dark room, lit by a faint light of a desk lamp and the heaving of his own head. He had crawled closer to a fully clothed Ren, his cheek resting on top of his chest. He detached himself slowly, blushing at how close they were, at how seemingly okay it felt.

The room was definitely not so cold, and that was when he noticed that he was still undressed, but covered with a blanket. The clock read 4:41am. So nothing had happened between them, and Masato felt a little disappointed. His body was definitely better, though.

He could see that Ren was frowning a little in his sleep, probably not having a good dream.

Ren had taken care of him, and he hadn't even asked for it. Ren just noticed how tired he was. Masato felt bad for thinking ill of him in the beginning, thinking of him as careless and purely selfish.

Unconsciously, he brought himself close to Ren and kissed his lips once, twice, softly. He trailed to his throat and to his collarbone, nuzzling into his neck as his hand traveled south. Masato felt Ren shift in his sleep, so he continued. He wanted him to wake up to a good feeling, just like he had. Masato cupped Ren's clothed member, gently massaging as it slowly grew harder.

Opening his eyes, Ren woke up to the closeness of Masato's face and a situation between his legs.

“Hijirikawa?” His voice was sleepy and husky, threading his fingers in his tousled hair.

“What time is your flight?” Masato asked in the sweetest tone, despite groping Ren a bit harder.

“I... uh,” Ren was still out of it, confused. “At one. Why?” As soon as he asked, a loud and breathy hiss escaped his lips when Masato pressed harder. Now he was definitely aware of everything, and Masato wasn't so sleepy anymore apparently.

No questions were asked when Masato had positioned himself between Ren's legs, undoing his fly and pulling everything down, freeing Ren's cock of the confines. The ginger kept his hands in the other's dark locks, as Masato's tongue lapped the length of his shaft.  Masato focused on licking the area, before moving up and gently sucking the head. Ren threw his head back hard, tightening his grip on the executive's hair.

“ _Jinguji_.” Masato called, one hand working the length of his cock. Ren's head shot up and their eyes met, and Masato didn't need to say more. He didn't want Ren to look or think of anything else aside from what was happening in front of him.

Masato's mouth latched at the top of his member, looking at Ren as he brought the warmth deeper into his mouth. The pad of his thumb worked between his balls, coercing more stimulation, as his head bobbed up and down, taking his time to suck. Whenever he reached the top, Masato made sure to press his tongue against the slit, making Ren groan louder.

Suddenly, he decided to go even deeper, testing his boundaries as the tip of Ren's cock hit the back of his throat, contracting around the head.

All the while, Ren was staring, incredulous as if Masato had been born to suck. The other's mouth worked so wonderfully, tongue and sucking alternating in a smooth rhythm. Heat started to gather on his groin, and he felt impossibly close to the edge.

“Fuck, Hijiri–– Fuck, _stop_ , I'm gonna––” Ren stuttered, trying to get Masato off of him. Masato pulled away, panting with reddened lips, both pairs of blue orbs tightly glued together. “Come here.” He beckoned in a raspy voice.

Masato crawled up, straddling his hips and met Ren halfway in a kiss. Soft in the beginning, Ren's tongue parted the other's lips and deepened the kiss, tongues swirling in unison. It quickly became messy and needy, both of them rutting against each other. Ren abruptly pulled back and rolled positions, pinning a flushed Masato against the bed.

“God. _Fuck_ ––” He cursed under his breath before dipping his head to suck at Masato's neck, making sure to mark him nicely. Well, fall was just around the corner and scarves existed for a reason. “I will never be able to look at your lips again and not think of how you were born to suck my cock.”

Masato only groaned, hiding a quite shameful whimper. “You're quite full of yourself.” He teased.

Ren raised a brow and smirked. “Are you telling me you suck other people off?”

Masato frowned. “I _said_ you're quite full of yourself.” He didn't go out and sleep with random people, mainly due to his title. He wasn't so sure about Ren, however, and thoughts other than warmth were starting to cloud his mind.

Ren picked up the change in Masato's expression quite quickly and for some reason, he had a clue of what Masato might had thought at the moment.

But he didn't want to talk about it. Not now. So he just kissed the column of Masato's neck, breathing into it. “Don't, okay? Just... not right now,” he whispered, before trailing kisses from his throat all the way down to his hips, stopping right in front of the other's dampened underwear. He looked one more time at Masato before removing the fabric, allowing his hardness to spring free.

Ren kissed the tip before licking the length all the way down, lapping at one of his balls. He allowed himself to stimulate him a little, playing with his sac until his cock couldn't help but pour more precome.

“You're teasing too much, J–Jinguji,” Masato stuttered between ragged moans.

Ren smirked against his skin and hummed. “Then fold and hold your legs for me, _boss_.”

Masato tsked and did as told, while Ren reached for the lube inside a necessaire. Nope, he didn't bring it all the way to Paris knowing that this would happen. Not at all. The ginger then bit the length of the inside of Masato's thigh, leaving faint red marks in their wake. Pouring a generous amount of oil, he reached for the entrance and breached it slowly, almost excruciatingly so. He drank in the sight of the changes of expression on Masato's face, to the point of slightly opening his mouth together with him. It was so tight, and damn, did Ren miss that.

Ren's own cock was too wet between his legs, twitching as Masato contracted at the second intruding finger. He just needed to be inside, but he couldn't deny that watching Masato unravel in front of him was worth it. It was so worth it that Ren purposefully sought after the prostate, and when he did, Masato let out a loud, genuine moan and tried to hide his flushed face into the pillow.

A third finger now, and both men were shivering, needy and craving.

“You're so tight, even with three inside, Hijirikawa.”

Before Masato could get back at him, Ren had pulled out and reached for the condom on top of the nightstand. Almost intuitively, Masato cupped and stopped his hand, giving him a look.

“Are you clean?” He asked, quite in a serious yet hopeful tone.

Ren's eyes widened, heart beating even faster. Fuck, just the _thought_ of it almost made him come.

“I... Yeah? Yes,” he replied, still fazed at the situation. “Yeah,” he repeated quietly to himself, putting the condom aside. “You?”

Masato just nodded, and Ren placed his calves on top of his shoulders, not tearing their sights away from each other. Ren poured the liquid on top of his cock, the coldness of it making it even more exciting. Stroking his shaft, he positioned himself and slowly entered Masato.

Nothing felt so warm, so good, so tight when the head of his cock slipped inside.

“I'm–– Fuck–– _Fuck_ ,” Ren tried to warn but he couldn't stop it early enough, body trembling as he released his load inside Masato. He couldn't help it though, from the previous blowjob and the unpredicted situation. Ren pulsed, emptying himself as he watched Masato shiver and grind against the tip. 

He would be ashamed for coming so early and unwillingly, but he never said the fun would end there, did he? Ren pulled out and watched the come gather at the puckered entrance, but quickly stroking himself and gathering the fluid with the tip of his cock, before slowly entering him once again.

Masato, on his side, was speechless at the scene. He didn't know how such an awkward situation became _so hot_ , how Ren wanted to be inside of him as much as Masato missed the feeling.

“We have all night, remember?” Ren said smugly, plunging deeper by folding Masato in half and reaching for his lips in a kiss. When he bottomed out, he couldn't help but whisper, “How does it feel now? To have my come all inside you as I fuck you nice and good?”

“Looks like someone was eager,” Masato avoided, before hissing as Ren started thrusting slowly in response.

“Yeah, I've been thinking about this when we texted, Hijirikawa,” Ren said, voice dripping lust, as he kissed his way to his ear. “You know, thinking about you with my come inside the morning after, about how your ass begged for it.”

“ _God_ , Jinguji,” Masato moaned, meeting his thrusts eagerly.

“Yeah, you can feel it, right?” He smirked, shoving deeper and dragging back slowly to make his point. Ren could see how hard Masato was trying to keep his voice at bay, so he just murmured, “Let it out,” before kissing him hard and deep. His tongue explored every inch of Masato's warmth, lips moving against his soft and plush ones, as his hips never once stopped. Just as if on purpose, he bucked them from down–up to brush against his prostate, and Masato's throat let out another loud moan escape, this time luckily muffled by their kissing.

With one hand supporting himself, Ren's free one latched on Masato's perked bud, mindlessly fumbling with it as he increased his pace. Masato's body contracted and precome started to pool on top his stomach. “ _Sensitive_ ,” he teased. “Can you come with just me sucking here?”

Masato didn't answer, he didn't need to because Ren was already onto it, moving from kissing to sucking his nipple hard, pulling it and twirling his tongue around. He pulled back a bit and blew air on it softly, the cold making Masato's nipple stand even more prominently.

“Jinguji–– Just––” He tried to reach for his weeping cock, but Ren held him back.

“No,” he groaned. “No touching.”

Masato just let out a high-pitched moan at that and kept moving against Ren's relentless thrusting. It wasn't enough, and perhaps this was what Ren was looking for – good stimulation but not enough, making the executive tremble in desperation.

“Your nipples are so sensitive, Hijirikawa,” he changed his aim and sought for the other side, sucking hard and loud. “What if I were to tease them in public? Would they get as hard in front of your employees?” Ren's voice was soft yet devilish, a smirk at the edge of his lips when he propped his head to look at Masato. The latter's breathing was heavy and his entire upper body was flushed with a faint red tint. “All perked up and visible through your tight shirt? Answer me.” He said firmly, pulling out of Masato, leaving just the tip inside.

Masato just rolled his hips, reflexively seeking for more and moaned, “You'll...” He huffed and furrowed his brows, lowering his tone. “You'll have to see it for –– _Ah_ –– yourself.”

Ren's grin grew wider, and he teased the entrance before slamming inside, full on the sweet spot. That was when everything went blank for Masato, and man, what a picture. He arched his back as he unraveled beautifully, coming untouched all over his chest. Ren's expression fell to awe as he kept fucking Masato through his release, body contracting and pulling Ren even deeper.

“Holy shit,” Ren cursed under his ragged breath as his own edge was dragged from himself, hands flying to hold Masato's hips in a bruising grip as he came again. His cock pulsated as he filled Masato to the brim, the latter shivering at the liquid warmth. Ren took his time – pulling and pushing slowly, taking in the feeling of it – before leaving the other's body.

As Masato was about to release his knees, Ren shook his head and negated, hands already spreading his cheeks apart. For that one sight, everything was worth it. Come dribbled from the clenching hole that Masato seemed to desperately close.

It was a mess of limbs and fluids and everything in between, but the picture itself meant way beyond just sex.

“You're gross, Jinguji,” Masato stated, although he himself liked the amount of attention he was getting.

“I'll help you clean.”

“What are you––” His sentence was cut halfway as Ren lapped at the entrance with his tongue. One finger slipped inside to, you know, get a better _reach_.

After Ren had finished his _ministries_ , he pulled away and crawled on top of the other to kiss him deeply, giving him a taste of the fun. Masato only moaned at that, disgusted yet somehow aroused at the fact that he could taste both of them. Apparently, Ren dragged those mixed feelings out of him quite a lot.

The ginger fell by the executive's side, letting out a deep and long exhale, and peeked at the clock. 5:38AM. Once he turned back to Masato, the latter was nowhere to be seen. Cocking an eyebrow, Ren's eyes sought for him throughout the room, until they laid on someone at the balcony, wrapped in a robe. He grabbed and put on his pants (commando, obviously), heading to where Masato was.

A smell of cigarette teased Ren's nose as he opened and closed the glass window. He would have never guessed that Masato smoked – although it wouldn't be too surprising, considering where he lived.

“I had no idea you smoked,” Ren commented, placing himself right by Masato, as he folded his arms and rested on the rim of the balcony.

The man exhaled the smoke slowly, tapping the cigarette on the ashtray. “Occasionally, I do,” he turned to meet the other's bright blue eyes. Ren just nodded with a smile, and glared at the tobacco between Masato's long fingers.

“Do you mind?”

Masato shook his head and handed it to him. Ren placed the cigarette between his lips and pulled the smoke, handing it back to Masato. He relished on the calm feeling and let go of the smoke. “I needed that, thanks.”

The executive let out a quiet chuckle. “I didn't know you smoked.”

Ren smirked and slid his arm along Masato's back, waltzing closer to him. “Occasionally, I do.”

“Jinguji,” Masato's tone shifted to a more serious one, to which Ren straightened and hummed in question. The blue-haired one paused. Something was still eating him from inside-out. They fucked, they texted, they enjoyed each other's presence. But why was it so difficult to believe it? Masato had escaped to the balcony for that reason. He was still unsure on where he stood, where Ren stood, before everything. They never talked about it, and deep down, Masato couldn't fully trust Ren or this... _fling_ , for a matter of fact. He sighed and gathered courage.

“What... _What_ are––”

His voice was cut by a ringtone, coming from Ren's trousers. When he picked up the phone, the screen lit up to an incoming call.

‘Darling’, the screen read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely sister for being my beta ♡
> 
> So this is officially the second part of the series.  
> As you can see, my children are lost and have obviously no fucking idea of what they are doing.  
> It's very tough for Ren to understand what it is to like and care for someone genuinely, because he learned love in another way.  
> For Masato, he knows but he doesn't want to go far, because he has things on the line and he doesn't know Ren enough.
> 
> It's going to be multi-chapter because I want to develop their relationship a bit more and have other characters in it.
> 
> Also yes, no need to comment - I know this was gratuitous bareback smut. You guys have no idea how much I've been dying to write it.
> 
> I hope you all liked it!!
> 
> Please please, do leave comments and kudos ♡  
> Suggestions too? Or some guessing? I wonder if the character on the phone is obvious... heh.  
> You can also find me on twitter @renmasas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it’s not possible  
> to close your eyes and pretend nothing happens  
> as you try and do when you’re by my side  
> and you don’t have the courage to tell me what’s going on  
> inside me it’ll be like a winter night because  
> from now on I’ll be without you
> 
> \- Seamisai, Laura Pausini

            At every syllable, Masato wished that all of this was just a simple dream. Soft words left Ren’s lips with such an adoration and warmth that the line between reality and pretending was non-existent. Masato’s head was unfocused, heart beating erratically as his feelings became nothing but impure. Anxiety, jealousy, sadness, disappointment, anger – there wasn’t only one word to describe how he felt, when Ren gave that gentle smile of his when biding goodbye to the stranger on the phone.

            “Sorry, I had to take it,” Ren spoke in such a normal manner that Masato wondered, for a split second, if he was the one imagining what just happened.

            “Who was it?” Masato questioned anxiously, tongue quicker than his reasoning.

            The ginger was left in silence, before replying, “It doesn’t matter now, does it?” His arms wrapped themselves around the other’s torso, dragging him closer and closer.

            But, as if in reflex, Masato distanced himself – not in a brute manner, rather in a reserved one. He didn’t want to be touched, not when his mind was speeding and solely acting on instinct.

            “Hey, hey, come here,” Ren beckoned, walking forward into Masato, attempting to caress his pale cheeks to pull him into a kiss.

            “Please, don’t touch me, Jinguji,” Masato’s voice quivered.

            “I said it doesn’t matter. Let’s just forget about it, come on.”

            “And I said _don’t touch me_ ,” Masato exclaimed, not so loud, getting away from Ren’s hold and walking back into the room.

            Ren furrowed his brows at the attitude, not really understanding where did the situation go wrong nor why Masato was so… furious at him. “What the hell is wrong with you, Hijirikawa?” He asked, following the dark-haired one and loudly closing the veranda’s glass door behind him.

            As Masato finished putting his trousers back on, he looked sharply at Ren, a sarcastic smile teasing the rim of his lips. “Would you look at yourself?” He bit back, only then realizing how anger was getting the best of himself. He sighed, going back to buttoning his shirt.

            “Are you seriously jealous of me getting a phone call?”

            At that, Masato’s eyes and hands stood still, unbelieving of what he had just heard. If it was a regular phone call, he wouldn’t even have bothered – or cared, for a matter of fact. However, when a streak of ‘I miss you, too’, ‘Baby’, ‘Lovely’ and whatnot reached Masato’s ears, he got increasingly aware of the purpose of the conversation. For some reason, the executive was expecting something wary from Ren. He barely knew him, after all – and little he knew that Ren had already someone in his life. Funny enough, the ginger was clueless of why having an apparent affair was deemed wrong.

            “Do you want to be called ‘Sweetheart’ like I call her? Is that it, Hijirikawa?”

            Well, now he was sure that it was a woman, and that didn’t leave such a good impression.

            “I’m leaving,” He said firmly and went for the door, after having dressed himself back up and gathered his belongings.

            Ren crossed his arms and sighed, mumbling loud enough for Masato to hear, “It’s not like I loved you anyway.”

            Masato turned his head and looked at Ren’s blue orbs for one last time. They say the eyes are the window to one’s soul, and this is what he wanted to convey to the model before leaving – all the mixed up feelings he was bottling at that moment. His midnight blue eyes lost their sparkle as he exited the room, just like how the now rising sun erased the brilliance of the stars from the previous night.

***

            Blond locks fell to the sides of her face as her thumb ghosted over the fading screen of an ended call. Hidden eyes, they were distant – emotionless.

            Ren was always away, traveling, doing interviews and photoshoots, and at this point, Seira should’ve been used to it. She was particularly busy herself too – a quite reputed actress in Japan. Yet, her heart clenched every time she hung up the phone after talking to him. Because maybe, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be, how she dreamed it to be a few years ago.

            Tucking her hair behind her ear with her manicured fingers, she took a deep breath and pulled back her lips in a smile.

            Because maybe, nothing was wrong. After all, her fiancé told her he loved her, right?

***

            Masato wasn’t sure how long it took him to get home. The more he wanted to rush back, the longer the drive seemed to take. However, streets weren’t particularly full – in fact, there were almost no cars in sight. Despite having slept a couple of hours at the hotel, exhaustion ran through him.

            Dropping his keys and wallet on the counter, his tired eyes rested on the sight of the sunrise through floor-to-ceiling window. Masato would’ve wanted to be more hopeful, less emotional, but his sight could barely register the beautiful view from his window.

            Brushing his hair back with his delicate fingers, he took a deep breath and parted his lips in a sigh.

            Masato took his phone, looking for Camus’ number. A call at such an ungodly hour in the morning, he knew that much.

            The conversation was rather short. Masato didn’t want to explain much, and Camus didn’t need to know anything – a mutual respected they’ve both established throughout the years. Besides, it was uncommon for the executive to call off work, being such a determined and hardworking person by nature. 

            As his weight dropped on the mattress, it wasn’t long before heavy tears taunted to escape his tightly shut eyes. Masato didn’t want to cry – not because of such a trivial matter.

            Because maybe, nothing was wrong. After all, Ren had told him he didn’t love him anyway, right?  

***

            “I’m home,” Ren raised his voice as he dropped his luggage on the floor, eyes scanning the room until he noticed a familiar blonde rushing towards him.

            “Welcome home,” Seira replied after stopping in front of her fiancé. Her slender finger reached for his jawline to pull him into a long overdue kiss. Their kiss was not particularly passionate, but Seira felt her heart beat just as if it were the first time they had met. “How was your trip?” She inquired, lips just inches from his.

            Ren pecked her again and again, wondering when had he gotten to clingy to Seira. “Amazing. Paris is beautiful.” He noticed how her blue eyes sought for _something_ – a gift, perhaps. Only then had Ren thought about it – about how he always brought her a little souvenir from every place he would visit. Why was this time any different? He sighed to himself. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t have time, it was all rushed and –”

            “It’s okay,” Seira smiled, embracing him tightly while pressing her nose against the crook of his neck. “I figured as much,” a silent fell into the room, as she enjoyed the fact that he was finally back. “I missed you, Ren.”

            “I missed you, too, my angel. I don’t know how I can keep on traveling without you by my side.”

***

            When Masato breached the doors of the small, cozy café, Camus knew by the look of his eyes that he hadn’t slept well in a couple of days. They were in a critical situation, where they had to transition from one collection to another, yet maintaining the latest one profitable as much as they could.

            “Masato,” Camus greeted informally, offering the other a seat in front of him.

            “Sorry for being late,” Masato apologized, setting his satchel on a chair and sitting in front of the blonde one. He felt ice-cold eyes scanning him – he just knew that Camus noticed that something was going on.

            And as expected, Camus sighed and set his teacup on the saucer. “We might need to talk.”

            “About?” Masato avoided eye-contact by looking for his notebook in his satchel.

            “You.”

            “There’s nothing to talk about me, Camus.”

            The cofounder stood silent, taking his tea to have another sip, glare piercing Masato until he stopped avoiding him – avoiding the issue, for a matter of fact. He wasn’t sure if the dark-haired one was genuinely clueless of the impact of his health on the overall company, especially on the bridge between two collections.

            Masato, feeling pressured, took a deep breath and asked, “What about me?”

            “You’ve been tired – no, rather _exhausted_. You have unresolved personal issues, and you’re not talking about them to anyone.”

            “There’s nothing I can do.”

            “This has been happening since the photoshoot of the summer collection.”

            “I’ve always been tired and working too much. Nothing changed.”

             The clatter of his cup hitting the saucer was loud enough for Masato to be startled both at the noise and at the frown showing on Camus’ face.

            “I would not have gone out of my way if this was not an issue that needs to be talked about. I’m patient, but not too patient for those who refuse to listen to me,” Camus raised his tone, eyes not leaving Masato’s. The latter felt a bit uncomfortable, being scolded in public – but if his friend had gotten to a point where such a reaction happened, something was definitely wrong. Camus was cold and harsh, but in a way that it showed that he cared.

            Silenced filled the table between them, only the chats of neighbor tables and coffee being grinded could be heard. A tea that had been ordered prior to his arrival was set on the table. Masato, thanking the server, took a sip of the hot chamomile tea. It took some time – and courage – for Masato to finally look into Camus’ eyes, muttering a “I’m sorry,” to which the other nodded.

            “I have met someone, since then,” he paused, eyes trying their best to stay at one place, hands trying not to fiddle with the napkin. The fact that he was nervous was definitely an understatement. “I fell for him – not too hard, yet enough. But,” his voice got caught in his throat, eyes a tad watery. “Someone was there before me.”

            “How do you know?” Camus raised a brow at it, especially because most people wouldn’t figure out about this so quickly. “Did he tell you?”

            “No. I found out when he was talking to her on the phone, like nothing happened.”

            At that Camus only hummed, finishing his tea and discreetly asking for a parfait to the waiter. Again, he was silent – but not rudely, because Masato knew that he was thinking, and vice-versa.

            Camus sighed and stared at the other, sincerity in his eyes. “You’re giving too much of a thought to someone that clearly did not spare any to you, Masato,” he said, trying to understand his friend’s feelings as much as he could.

            “I felt as if I was toyed with, even though I’m not a kid anymore,” he murmured, tightening the grip on his handle. “I do not recall being that vulnerable.”

            “A tree has no limit to its branches, whereas a lotus can only grow so far. The tree has roots; the lotus has the water to be free,” Camus said, words flowing smoothly. “Sometimes, we do not choose the kind of freedom we have. If he wants to wander around, let him,” the blonde’ lips discreetly pulled back into a smile. “Despite a storm, you have strong roots to stand and grow strong, Masato.”

            Masato’s eyes slowly regained their color, a gentle redness appeared on his cheeks as he nodded.

            “Focus on the new collection, as I’ll take care of the rest.”

***

            “And today we have the pleasure of welcoming our most beloved Seira Hoshikage with the worldwide famous model Ren Jinguji!”

            The crowd cheered as both personalities walked on the Serenade’s TV show’s stage, holding hands. They were invited after the couple had made it official a couple months ago. For both an actress and a model, media coverage was necessary. That aside, Ren was more than curious to try other things aside from modeling.

            “Let us start from the beginning! How did our two love-birds meet?”

            Ren chuckled warmly at Seira, who decided to speak first. “Well, I have seen Ren in a couple of magazines before we met. I won’t lie – I fell in love at first sight,” she said in a sweet and honest voice, before gazing at him. “When we finally had a chance to meet, two years ago, I _knew_ he was the one for me. A gentle, strong, talented man – I am eternally grateful.” 

            Loud ‘aw’s could be heard across the audience.

            “A fairy-tale, I must say!” The interviewer exclaimed brightly. “What about you, Ren? How was it for you?”

            Ren smiled cheekily, bringing the microphone to his lips. “I mean, everyone knows Seira, right?” He laughed, looking at the audience. “To me, she was a rose that I’d never have dreamed of touching. And yet, our paths crossed in such a way that I now call her embrace my home. I am the happiest man on Earth for being engaged to such a beautiful woman.”

***

            Masato frowned at his social media feed – sometimes he wonders whether or not networking websites were a gift or a curse. At that moment, a curse, as he tossed aside his iPad on the bed, grunting. It was late at night and he probably did not deserve to read a full article about this week’s Serenade, which included Ren and his now unmasked _darling_.

            She was truly dazzling; Masato would never deny. However, he could also not deny how jealous and angry he felt. Perhaps what made the executive even more upset was how the couple had been dating for two years, and are now _engaged_ – all of that unbeknownst to him.

            “I should be resting and not thinking about those things,” Masato thought to himself, sighing as he looked at the clock, only to read that he would be getting a little more than four hours of sleep. Suddenly, an idea had struck him, as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number he hadn’t called in quite some time.

            “Hello, Mai?”

           “I can’t believe my _busy-nessman_ brother had time to call us, peasants!” Mai had exclaimed and faked her surprise, before laughing on the phone. “What’s up – No, wait, what are you doing up?!”

            “I couldn’t sleep. How are you, Mai? How’s your first year in university?”

            “I’ll let you know that you’re a couple years too late. I’m 22 and happily married – to my books,” her jokes and adorable voice made Masato smile from across the continents. “I’m doing fine, just studying a lot, trying to find a job here and there. You?”

            “I’m okay. I just thought I’d check up on you.”

            “Do you miss me that much?”

            “Mai-haps,” Masato grinned.

            He could hear her chuckle resonate against the phone, as he laughed just as much. “We’re cursed of being too poetic, and a bit pun-etic.”

            “Truly a curse. When are you done with school for this year?” Masato had inquired, a hopeful tone to his voice.

            “Around mid-December. Why is that?”

            “Why don’t you come here for Christmas?”

            “Is this a way for me to bring you twice as many gifts from home?” Mai asked. “Just kidding. I really want to go. I miss you.”

            “I miss you too, Mai. I’ll check a few flights and send them to you.”

            Masato could definitely hear Mai jumping around the room. “Perfect, big bro! I can’t wait to see you! But now, you need to sleep otherwise your age will finally start showing on that perfect skin of yours.”

            “You’re right,” he chuckled. “Goodnight, Mai. I’ll talk to you soon.”

***

            Masato’s family had the tradition of opening Christmas gifts on the 27th – Masato’s birthday. It was easier, after all, since they barely celebrated Christmas at all. But throughout the years, the tradition fell apart, as Masato moved out, his father passing away and Mai growing up independently.

            Having Mai, in Paris and so close to him – Masato couldn’t have been more grateful.

            “Socks…” Masato pondered for a while, looking at the peculiar gift, decorated by blue cats. “Socks… with cats? Blue cats?”

            “Happy Birthday, _onii-chan_! Amidst my feverous studying, I took the time to make them for you. And you know what?” Mai grinned, taking Masato by his hand and making him stand up from the couch. “Let’s go on that walk that you promised me, wearing such upscale, deluxe socks.”

            And so, they headed to the Jardin des Tuileries – Masato was dying to show his little sister the beautiful garden. Although the park was crowded with tourists seasonally, it was calm, serene and filled with nature. Despite missing home, Paris was to him his dream city, for it had beautiful architecture, beautiful art and delicate roads, compared to the never-sleeping Tokyo. Indeed, Kyoto – his home – was the closest to Paris, yet complete opposites.  

            “So,” Mai spoke, as they strolled along the beautiful trees of the Jardin des Tuileries. “When are you coming back to Japan?”

            Startled, Masato’s mind quickly tried to look for a window in his schedule… “I might be able to visit you in September.”

            “No. I meant living back in Japan… We all miss you,” Mai’s tone showed hints of disappointment, yet she held some hope that her brother would see through it. “I miss having you by my side. You’ve been gone far too long.”

            If Masato could punish his mind, he would – he would like to erase the fact that the first thing that popped was the fact that Ren was, indeed, living in Japan.

            “We’ll see, Mai. We’ll see,” He brushed it off with a smile and a caress on the top of his little sister’s head.

***

            To Ren, birthdays and networking cocktails were so similar, he barely knew which one he was participating to. Ever since he was a kid, he escaped these meetings or excused himself earlier. As he grew older, however, he noticed how mandatory they were, especially today – Seira’s birthday. This should be no exception, but alas, when is ever Ren constant on his thoughts?

            The model waltzed in the crowd of abundance, looking for his fiancée.

Suddenly, Seira felt strong hands taking hers and pulling her to a corner of the never-ending, lively party. “R-Ren, what are you doing?!” She whispered to her fiancé.

            “Can’t I steal the birthday girl a little bit for myself?” He said, his lips drawing a smirk as he settled in a vacant corner of the salon. Gently pinching Seira’s chin, Ren planted one, two, three kisses. They locked sights with each other for a couple of minutes – the thought of “This could actually work” ran through both of their heads.

            “Say, if I take you anywhere in the world, where would it be?” Ren caressed the shiny blonde hair, placing it behind her ear. “For your birthday, that is.”

            “Rio!” She exclaimed almost instantly. “Please, Ren. Let’s go to Rio! There are beautiful sights and beaches there!”

            Ren’s heart tightened like never before – even after several months, he could still smell the fresh scent of the ocean, the sunscreen, a cigarette shared in the balcony. This was, perhaps, the chance to cover up memories that did not belong in his heart.

            After all, memories are supposed to be created and share with those we love, not with a mere fling.

***

            Camus dismissed the staff after the quarterly meeting, leaving him alone with Masato. Results were better than expected, but Camus was confident that there were unchartered opportunities.

            “I have a proposal. I was going to bring it up during the presentation, but I would rather have it talked through with you first,” the man said, as he sat down by Masato at the end of the table. “East Asia is another hub for high-end fashion, and you have more experience and knowledge than me there… I am proposing we split – I’ll take care of the European market, as you secure East Asia and drive growth where we are lacking.”        

            Masato skimmed through the files, noticing the extensive research that Camus had made. He had a point – the sales for Nuphar were decreasing in both Japan and China due to the lack of management there. They had to focus on Europe and assert their presence, at the cost of it.

            “Where would I settle? Shanghai?”

            “Tokyo.”

            His heart skipped a beat, and suddenly there wasn’t enough air in the room.

            “I think it will be an amazing opportunity, since you also have family there. Due to difference in time zones, we will not be in contact as much. Thus, I will take care of hiring an assistant for both of us.”

            Camus talked, but no matter how many words escaped his lips, none reached Masato’s ears. There was too much to process. He nodded in agreement – his mind was made, his heart perhaps not.

***

            Apartment settled, phone and internet in order – a new beginning was unfolding before Masato, and he couldn’t lie that excitement ran through his veins like lifeblood. He needed change, more than anyone else.

            Jittery, he waited at a café in Shimokitazawa for his new assistant. One thing he definitely missed from Japan were the care that small, independent cafés took in regard to decoration and food. Mai was right – he had been gone for far too long. Before his thoughts could wander even further, however, a man younger than Masato crossed the door, with his hair slicked back and shoes that are most likely too expensive to be used for walking.

            As expected, the man sat in front of Masato – his face was not serious, but showed _strong_ determination. All the while, Masato was taken aback, despite maintaining a cold exterior.

            “My name is Tokiya Ichinose,” the man extended his hand. “I’ll be your new assistant from now on – pleased to be working with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii ♡♡♡♡
> 
> I haven't been here in so long!  
> Just so you know, I had this chapter almost ready more than a year ago...  
> As some of you know, I was in Japan for almost half a year, and now I barely have time to write at all ( ; ; )  
> I've been getting a lot of positive energy about my writing so I decided that it was time to at least publish this chapter.  
> Thank you to my [sis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakigaharas) for being my beta ♡
> 
> I decided to write the second chapter with many tiny scenes that happen throughout one year.  
> It feels lighter to read and I want us to have a glimpse of how their current lives feel like.  
> Seira is admittedly completely OOC and I hope you guys get to like her!
> 
> If you have time, definitely try listening to [Seamisai - Laura Pausini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOt1Mfg8Qzs). This version has Gilberto Gil, a brazilian singer that I like quite a bit! It's in both Italian and Portuguese. I absolutely love how it matched the mood of Masato's thoughts (despite himself nor Ren calling what they had "love", but we all know amirite). Another recomendation is [Ligia França's cover of Guarda Che Luna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqBntpLfD70). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments!!  
> I'm also very active on my private twitter @renmasas!
> 
> With lots of love,  
> \- your self-proclaimed renmasa queen ♡


End file.
